A Cerimônia
by DraDream
Summary: A Cerimônia é uma história , em capítulos curtos, que narra os preparativos do casamento de Narcisa e busca de Andrômeda no dia da cerimônia. Narrada por Narcisa, acompanhamos os acontecimentos e lembranças de seu ponto de vista.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Algo velho, algo novo, algo emprestado, algo azul. Tudo bem. Velho, Louboutin. Novo...quase tudo. Meu vestido. Lindo, meu vestido, está estendido sobre a cama. Sua renda tão delicada. Sua leveza. Veste mais importante da minha vida. Emprestado! Emprestado...presilha de pérolas do casamento de mamãe. E o azul. Esse é o problema...

Esses eram meus pensamentos. Parei de admirar meu vestido. Me sentei frente a penteadeira. Meu cabelo castanho e pontas louras em consonância com minha pele alva e meus olhos azuis. Azul! Algo azul! Será que pode ser os olhos? Alguém bate a porta. Estou envolta em meus sonhos, acariciando minha tez e brincando com meu cabelo levemente encaracolado. Bella entra e começa a dançar com meu vestido a sua frente. Rio. Ela ri.

Lucius entra. Me assusto. Bella esconde o vestido. Visto, rapidamente, o robe. Dupla inconveniencia. A lingerie e o vestido. Ele parece constrangido. Mas não por me ver quase nua. Tão pouco por uma roupa.

Meus pais entram. Minha mãe senta e chora. Me desespero. Olho para Lucius em busca de respostas. Ele me aconcelha calma. Surto. Lucius vai me deixar? No dia do casamento? Ele nega. Me abraça. Meu pai anuncia o ocorrido. Andrômeda sumiu. Cygnus informa a inviabilidade da cerimônia.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Todos sairam, exceto meu querido. Eu estava deitada, chorando. Sentia raiva, tristeza e medo por Andrômeda. Lucius afastou meu vestido e se deitou ao meu lado. Pouco me importei com a maquilhagem borrada. Meu Malfoy, e apenas meu, estava ao meu lado. Isso me confortava. Perdi a noção do tempo.

Sirius veio nos chamar. A polícia estava querendo pistas. Me arrumei. Descemos. A dicotomia entre uma decoração de casamento e convidados choram e lamentando era cômica para o humor negro de Bella. Tudos se movia lentamente ao me ver. Respondi às perguntas sem sequer prestar atenção. Me afastei. Sentei no balanço, sob uma árvore. Uma lágrima caiu. A delicadeza do movimento de meu assento me lembrava meu vestido. A escolha dele. Há três meses.

Era inverno. Nevava. Eu, mamãe e Andrômeda fomos até a modista. Nos envolviamos nos tecidos e comentavamos sobre a falta que fazia a Bella. Andy falava sobre estar feliz de poder estar ali, com um misto de alegria e pesar. Pareciamos crianças folhando revistas e escolhendo contas. Perguntei a ela como desejaria o seu vestido. Silêncio. Ela baixou os olhos. Pensei se tratar do fato de ela não ter encontrado um par. Ela desviou o assunto mostrando as rendas. Mamãe me chamou. Ela sumiu. Voltou 40 minutos depois com um véu em suas mãos. Um véu que ja havia rejeitado. Ela alegou ter se confundido. A costureira veio tirar minhas medidas. Perguntou a Andy se o rapaz não desejou entrar. Perguntei quem era. Ela disse, Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Ouvi alguns passos. Era o Malf. Sentou-se ao pé da árvore. Perguntei se ele não seria mais útil na busca a Andy. Ele sorriu. Isso me acalmou. Ele segurou minha mão e falou: "Você é a única Black que eu busco". Senti, nesse momento, culpa por estar feliz. Me joguei em seus braços. Lucius me abraçava forte, como quem quer ter certeza de que eu não fugiria.

Olhamas para o céu. Viamos a constelação de Lyra e de Draco. Lado a lado. Comentei que seria bom se as pessoas fossem como as constelações, eternamente unidas. Lucius sorriu e propôs que nosso primogênito recebesse um desses nomes para que sempre olhassemos para ele.

Adormeci. Sonhei. Lembrei. Nós estavamos em Hogwarts. Eu admirava Lucius, ele sequer me olhava. Bella se envolvia cada vez mais com Tom. E Andy sentia medo das ideias que o Sr. Riddle pregava. Eu era uma criança tola. Contudo, sabia o que queria. Idolatrava a independência de Bella. Sonhava em ser inteligente como Andy. E sabia que eu seria a Sra. Malfoy. Independentemente dos planos de meu Lucius. Bella e Andy raramente interagiam. E quando o faziam, brigavam. Bella provocava os sangue-ruins, Andy os defendia. Seu argumento era:"eles são inferiores, isso ja basta". Ela era muito inteligente.

Acordei. Lucius me analisava dormindo. Perguntei a ele o que o motivou a se casar comigo. Ele afastou meu cabelo, que caia sobre meus olhos. Me beijou. E respondeu que nunca teve escolha. Era meu e nada podia fazer a respeito.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Era uma noite estranhamente fria. Desci as escadas. Não conseguia dormir. Faltavam 8 dias para eu ser a Sra. Lucius Malfoy. Ouvi vozes abafadas. Andei em sua direção. Encontrei Andy na cozinha. Indaguei com quem ela falava. Ela me garantiu se tratar do elfo doméstico. Acreditei. Talvez por não desejar interferencias em minha felicidade. Pois, não era. O elfo entrou oferecendo seus serviços. Eu distraida em minhas considerações sobre as flores, sequer percebi sua falha de argumentação. Percebo, agora, que ela planejava a fuga. Não posso, no entanto, falar o que sei. A agonia me aflige. Se falar algo, ela estará condenada.

Retorno a realidade. Papai vem em nossa direção. Encontraram pistas do paradeiro de Andrômeda. É mister que Lucius ajude nesse momento. Ele não nega o pedido do sogro. Ando com os homens mais importantes de minha vida. Me despeço, desejando sorte. Os vejo partir, juntamente com outros tantos amigos.

Fico só, em minha quase noite de núpcias. Tento me afastar. Mamãe não permite. Sento-me ao lado de minha tia. Ela me assegura que Régulo e Sirius trarão minha irmã de volta. Todos me olham com piedade. Minha irmã arruinou minha cerimônia. Já eu, penso que ela arruinou sua vida.

Não consigo permanecer ali. Todos sussurrando. Isso me lembra aquela noite. Me retiro. Pergunto a Carry se ela vira alguém aquela noite. Ela fica triste em não poder ajudar. Kreacher sabia. Ele afirma que Sirius saia tarde da noite naquela semana e sempre voltava com malas de pertences femininos. Estava explicado, Sirius a ajudou e continua o fazendo. Ele não esta buscando Andy, esta a encobrindo. Peço segredo a ambos elo domésticos e retorno à sala.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Amanhecia. Parte dos rapazes retornaram. Perguntei a Régulo de Sirius. Ele me responde que ficou ajudando Bella. Agradeço. Lucius se aproxima e brinca perguntando se mudei de idéia. Afirmo não se tratar de troca de noivos. Ele sorri e sobe para descansar em meu quarto.

Ando em direção a Tom. Ele me olha com carinho e diz que todos já sabem o que eu provavelmente conclui, mas não devemos comentar. Pergunto se sabem com quem e como ela fugiu. Ele me responde que não, mas a forma como foi feito não caracterizava sequestro.

Aflita, subo em busca de meu querido. Entro e fecho a porta. Deslizo meu corpo até tocar o chão e choro. Nosso casamento não será mais possível. O que Abraxas e Mary iriam falar dessa tragédia? Certamente não me julgarão digna de seu filho. Levanto decidida e liberto Lucius desse compromisso. Os Malfoy não suportariam que as famílias se unissem . Retiro o anel de noivado e lhe entrego.

Ele me olha e ri. Aceita o fim do casamento. Passado alguns segundos em pleno silêncio, ele se ajoelha e me pede em casamento. Eu o olho incrédula. Não ouviu o que disse? Ele põe o anel novamente em meu dedo e responde não se importar com minha família. Tudo que fazia era por mim e me deixar faria todo seu esforço inútil. O beijo. Nada importava naquele momento. Ele não permitiria que a loucura de minha irmã interferisse mais em seus planos. Adormecemos abraçados.

Somos acordados por Bella que precisa de Lucius. Acharam seu rastro. Pergunto se posso acompanhar. Ambos não permitam. Me desespero ao ver quem a seguiu. Mary subiu para falar comigo. Lucius parte. Fico preocupada com meu querido, minha familha e temerosa pelo que me espera.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Estávamos a sós, eu e minha sogra. Não tinha coragem para encará-la. Sentei- me frente ao espelho e a olhava pelo reflexo. Ela se pôs atrás de mim. Ergueu meus cabelos. Começou a falar sobre a situação de minha irmã. Paralisei. Engoli a seco. Meu nervosismo se manifestou com minhas mãos mexendo em meu porta jóias.

Mary sentou-se ao meu lado. Segurou minhas mãos me voltando para ela. Falou com um ar preocupado, algo que me gerou uma intensa alegria. Ela gostaria de realizar o casamento o mais breve possível. O motivo? Seria pela repercussão da fuga de minha irmã? perguntei. A resposta me colocou em uma posição constrangedora em que tive que conter o riso. Ela argumentou que não era bom que seu filho e eu compartilhassemos o mesmo quarto, mesmo sabendo que seu filho jamais me desrespeitaria. Não quis contradizê-la, mas não era exatamente desrespeitoso e algo bem mais frequente que jamais. Respirava aliviada. Os Malfoy não mudaram de idéia.

Ou talvez Mary ainda não soubesse de tudo. A apreensão me consome. Desço junto de Mary. Papai estava comendo ao lado de meu sogro. Me dirijo, só, a eles. Papai afirma que trarão Andy para casa. Eu sorrio. Sr. Abraxas Malfoy me olha com seriedade. Me faz sentir um misto de felicidade e pesar: o casamento deve ocorrer assim que essa busca acabar, antes que mais uma Black estaja perdida. Lanço o olhar em direção a meu pai. O que aconteceu com Andy? Ele segura minha mão e promete explicar após sua refeição.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Meu pai terminou a refeição. Eu e minha mãe o seguimos até o escritório. Nos sentamos. Ele anunciou: Ela fugiu. Mamãe ficou pasma. Eu não. Perguntei com quem e a resposta nos chocou. Sr. Tonks. Aquele ...aquele...convenceu minha irmã, a enfeitiçou, o que seria dela agora? Se não voltasse estaria perdida para sempre. Afastada da família. Sem apoio. Unida a um sangue-ruim. E Sirius ainda a ajudou, mesmo sabendo de quem se tratava. Chegou a hora de enfrentar Sirius, ou desmascará-lo.

Aguardo a proxima troca de turnos. Estou inquieta. Subo e desço as escadas. Vou e volta da janela. Pouco como. Muito sento e mais ainda levanto. As pessoas começam a perceber. Tento encobrir meu nervosismo lendo um livro. Apenas o folheio. Minha mente não estava ali.

Chegou a hora. Bella, Sirius, Lucius e alguns amigos voltaram para atualizar as notícias e se reestabelecer. Fico feliz em ver Lucius bem. O beijo e recomendo que descanse. Me aproximo de Bella e Sirius que conversam com Tom. Talvez não fosse o momento exato para falar com ele. Tom poderia matá-lo, ou pior. Me afasto. Espero o momento oportuno. Sento ao lado de meu querido enquanto ele se alimenta. Ele me olha com carinho. Pergunta o que me aflige. Desconverso. Ele sorri e aceita a mudança de assunto. Por alguns minutos me dedico a cudar de meu noivo.

Bella e Tom subiram para a área dos quartos. Sirius foi para a cozinha. Deixei meu Lucius e segui meu primo. Dei a entender a urgência de nossa conversa. Ele consente. Se dirige ao solário e se senta. Me sento a sua frente.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Carry nos traz chá. Prossigo olhando para Sirius. Ela se retira. Estamos a sós. Ele curioso pergunta, de forma descontraída, o que tanto olho e o que desejo. Olho em seus olhos. Me aproximo. Seu sorriso desaparece. Onde ela está? Pergunto enfaticamente. Ele diz não saber. Não desvio o olhar. Ele tenta me convencer. Seguro sua mão. Suspiro. Falo para ele que nossa família encontrará Andrômeda. Ele nada pode fazer a respeito. Há, contudo, uma saída para ele, revelar seu paradeiro. Ele se nega. O confronto com suas alegações de nada saber. Ele se irrita. É leal e não falará nada. Respiro fundo. Solto sua mão. Se era assim, preferia trair sua família a seus amigos, eu não tinha escolha. Recomendei que saísse pelos fundos e desaparecesse. Ninguém o procuraria, pois é um traidor. Ofereço-lhe a última chance. Ele se nega.

Subo as escadas para fornecer tempo hábil de fuga. Encontro Bella saindo do quarto de Tom. Peço que reúna todos, pois tenho uma pista importante. Ela tenta saber do que se trata, mas não conto. Ela afirma que todos estarão ali em 20 minutos e advertiu para ser algo sério. Fui para meu quarto. Sentei em minha cama. Me joguei para trás. Olhando o teto, lembrei da vespera de meu " casamento".

A casa estava silenciosa. Andrômeda entrou em meu quarto. Era madrugada. Estávamos acordadas. Agora percebo que nossa ansiedade era por motivos diferentes. Ela me abraçou. Disse que sentiria saudades e me amava muito. Sorri e prometi sempre visitá-los. Ela me acariciava. Eu sequer percebi que ela realmente se despedia. A abracei. Conversamos até eu pegar no sono. Ela desapareceu. Ainda lembro de seu sorriso.

Bella me chama. Não há mais retorno. É a última chance de salvar Andrômeda.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Todos me aguardavam na sala. Conto o que sei e explico como cheguei a essa conclusão. A estratégia de busca é alterada. Eles partem para analisar os locais nos quais Sirius havia procurado. Caso não a encontrassem o plano seria "visitar" alguns amigos de meu primo. Implorei a papai pela vida de Sirius e de Andrômeda. Ele afirma que nenhum puro sangue morreria. Fico angustiada pelo destino de minha irmã.

Mary reorganiza a cerimônia. Se tudo desse certo, Andrômeda estaria em casa pela tarde e o casamento ocorreria a noite. Isso me apavorava. Se...detesto o subjuntivo. Eu teria feito o certo? A tempo? E o casamento daria certo? Como eu estaria? Entrei em pânico. Desmaiei.

Acordei com Lucius segurando minha mão. Ele estava preocupado e cansado. Abracei-o forte. Ele não me soltou. Sussurrou que me amava. Retribui sua declaração. A ansiedade, entretanto, não podia mais ser contida. Perguntei de Andrômeda. Ele se afastou. Levantou. Andou em direção a janela. Disse que iria se retirar para descansar. Fico aflita. E Andrômeda? Eu deveria falar com ela em seu quarto.

O corredor nunca pareceu tão longo. Por quê Lucius fez isso? Seja lá o que acontecera era minha culpa também. Eu a entreguei. Queria protegê-la. Meu coração bate sincronizado com minha respiração e meus passos. Minha mão toca a maçaneta. Reúno coragem para girá-la. Abro a porta.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Andrômeda está chorando. Me aproximo. Ela se afasta sobre a cama. Ela me olhava com raiva. Eu queria o melhor para minha irmã. Ela grita que destruí sua vida, que matara o pai de seu filho. Fico atônita. Balbuciei minhas desculpas. Saí desesperada. Encontrei Cygnus. Perguntei o que eles fizeram. Papai me acalma e explica que Tom fizera o favor de impedir outras fugas de Andy. Ele o matou. E agora? Era melhor tê-la deixado casar com um sangue-ruim a ter um filho sem pai. Fico transtornada. Perdida, ando sem rumo.

Anoiteceu. Eu estava pronta para casar. O brilho do evento não era mais o mesmo. Eu não era. Fui vestida, preparada. Estava perdida em meus pensamentos. Tudo perdeu o viço. Chegou a hora. Eu andava em direção ao jardim. A culpa de poder ser feliz com meu amado me consumia. Olhava na direção ddo quarto de minha irmã, buscava seu rosto, nada vi.

Comecei a andar no tapete vermelho. Olhei para Lucius. Meu mundo voltou a ter cores. Fui tomada pela alegria mais pura ao ter seu olhar no meu. Finalmente, ele era meu. Respondi sim automaticamente e o beijei. Eu era a Sra. Malfoy.

Antes da festa, contudo, havia a necessidade de realizar a cerimônia. Lucius, me convenceu de que era o correto a ser feito. Subimos. Lá estava ela, a tapeçaria. O nome de Lucius foi posto ao lado do meu. Ele me abraçou por trás e comentou a necessidade de ampliarmos a árvore genealógica. Eu estava exultante. Minha felicidade, no entanto, foi reduzida. Os nomes de Sirius e Andrômeda foram queimados, excluidos, deixando em seu lugar uma mancha negra.

O tempo passou. Sirius se uniu a Ordem da Fênix. Andrômeda faleceu a dar a luz a uma menina. A criança foi abandonada para morrer em uma noite fria de inverno. Minha consciência não permitiu. Era crueldade. Lucius tentou me impedir, Bella sabia o que fazia. Eu não estava disposta a falhar com minha irmã novamente. Saí angustiada. Encontrei o bebê, o acalmei, aqueci, e o levei aos avós paternos. Voltei ao meu lar. Lucius me aguardava apreensivo. Meu coração estava mais leve. Não me importava em ser repreendida. Ele não o fez. Ele me amava como eu era.


End file.
